the_shopkins_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunburst
Sunburst is a crab and the co-host of Battle of the Shopkins (formerly the host when Zara Star was gone). Sunburst's first appearance in BOTS was in If It's Here... where he and Zara Star lead a game to win "$1,000,000. Sunburst appeared alongside Zara Star, another abstract being representing a real-life number or variable. Appearance Sunburst is a pink crab. Personality Sunburst seems to be much more friendly than his partner Zara Star, and is usually seen to be quite happy and friendly towards almost every contestant. However, Sunburst also seems to be quite soft, as he cries after Zara Star stated that nobody noticed his disappearance (despite Kooky Cookie asking about Sunburst), and became frightened after Zara Star screeched at him and when Buncho Bananas threatened him in I'm Late. He can also be considered a bit ignorant, such as congratulating the ground for "catching" The Feathers and the Anvil after they fell from their plane, or even asking to get screeched by Zara Star. He also shows to get very nervous under pressure. As he hosts in Stuff Are Starting To Get Crazier, he's very hesitant while talking and tends to mess up things, such as reading the votes backwards when Team Fear the Fearless is getting their votes calculated. Sunburst is also quite docile by nature and remains loyal to Zara Star, even after the times Zara Star has mistreated him. After Aruba's reassurance in the stinger for I'm Late, Sunburst becomes much more confident in his actions and hosting ability. He is the second character who cries in BOTS, the first being Mystabella. Despite this, Sunburst still remains cheery and polite. Trivia *Sunburst's true value as a math variable is 7, as seen in "Sunburst Finds Out His Value", though in "BOTS", Zara Star says she doesn't know his value. **The equation to figure out Sunburst's value was 2x+4+x = 8+2(3+x)-3 . *Sunburst appears in the HTwins.net game Tidepool as a level 24 creature. *According to Zara Star, Sunburst has a collection of baskets. **Sunburst has around 40 baskets. *In "DO IT!", when Sunburst receives a basket from Team Fear the Fearless, he says "Yayay! So much value!", which may be a reference to "Sunburst Finds Out His Value". *He has a somewhat sandy or stress ball-like texture. *Sunburst’s voice in "Sunburst Finds Out His Value" sounds very similar to Lippy Lips’ original voice. *Sunburst is one of the 6 people to be seen crying on-screen in the entire series. *Sunburst is the second host to cry and the only host so far to cry actual tears. *In "The End is Near", he said he does not like roleplaying. *Sunburst made an appearance in The JingJing Squisher, along with Mystabella and Sneaky Wedge. **However, The JingJing Squisher is non-canon. *According to Cary in his reaction to If It's Here..., Sunburst is 20 times larger than a contestant, due to the size of his baskets, though this was facetious. *He is of the first characters (not counting the limbless characters) to not have stick-figure arms or legs in the series, the other being Zara Star. *Sunburst seems to have no gender, along with Zara Star, because in his world they don't "have that". *Sunburst has never been proven to be a multiplication symbol as well as a math variable because he ran away when Jessicake tried to multiply him in Zara Goes Too Far Fetch. Category:Characters Category:Hosts